Mordred
Mordred is an evil man that lived in the Kingdom of Arturus. He is known as the Binary Bard, and is a creator of poptropica. He is based on the enemy of King Arthur, Mordred. He was winner of the 2011 Best Villains Contest. The Life of Mordred Technological Genius During his time in Arturus, Mordred created many high advanced technological devices. He created a robotic owl as a companion for himself, which he named Merlin. He started studying in the Dark Sciences, which enraged the King and Queen of Arturus. Mordred was then thrown in jail. However, Mordred was able to tunnel out of jail, and he resumed work in his Lab. The Royal Guard discovered the location of Mordred's Hideout, so Mordred escaped into Space using a Spacecraft that he had not yet finished. The Binary Bard After his escape, Mordred somehow became a cyborg. It is unknown why he became a cyborg. It is possible he was injured badly, or he might of been testing cybernetics on himself. He also could have crashed, and turned himself into a cyborg to survive. Half of his face was cybernetic, and one of his eyes was replaced with a round red light. He also wore a purple and yellow Jester suit, which is a reference to his old suit he wore. He was then known by poptropicans and others as the Binary Bard. Mordred eventually was well known through the universe as a Wizard.A secret order whom were followers of Mordred along with the princess was wrting letters to him. Mordred then sent five spacecrafts to Arturus to attack the Kingdom and take the Princess to his Castle. At one point, he attacked the Pewter Moon. It is unknown when he attacked the moon. It is possible it was during his attack on Planet Poptropica, but this is unknown. On an asteroid., there was a giant key stuck in a stone which unlocked a portal to Mordred's Fortress, which was located in another Galaxy. Only the Chosen One was able to pull this key from the stone. It is unknown if Mordred built this portal. He most likely didn't. The Chosen One, (you) came to the Asteroid, pulled the key from the stone, and entered the portal. Mordred had used his powers to disguise himself as the Princess. However Mordred, who was disguised as the Princess, was wearing purple and yellow clothing, which is obviously his signature clothing color. Mordred asked the Chosen One (you know who) for the three Mystical Weapons, which the Chosen One handed over to Mordred. After he recieved the Weapons, he revealed himself to the Chosen One, and then teleported away to the inside of his Castle. He left behind a puzzle, which the Chosen One solved. The completed puzzle was a door to Mordred's Fortress. Inside, the real Princess was being held prisoner and Mordred had gotten into a robot which had bombs, two spinning blades, a round flying object with spikes, and a laser. Merlin flew in behind the Chosen One and flew towards Mordred. Mordred quickly realized Merlin was a traitor, and began dropping bombs and shot his round object with spikes. Merlin was able to drop two of Mordred's bombs on his robot, but Mordred then shot a powerful laser at Merlin. The Chosen One then ran in and began battling Mordred and his robot. The Chosen One leaped on a chandeleir twice, which Mordred shot with his laser, and landed on his robot. Mordred's robot then began to malfunction, and he rolled away. The Orb which had brought power to Mordred's robot and Arturus fell out of the robot. The Princess was then freed from her cage in which she was locked in. Mordred ran over to the Orb and tried to once again steal it, but the Princess jumped down and knocked out Mordred. The Chosen One and the Princess then escaped back to the Kingdom of Arturus with the Orb, leaving Mordred trapped. He returns in Super Villain Island. Super Villain Island Mordred, along with the Black Widow, Captain Crawfish, and Dr.Hare, are being held in Erewhon Prison, where they are held in special containment unit keeping them in a continious sleep. And when the Player discovers the island, one of his jobs is to enter Mordred's mind and change him good. Username His username is BinaryBard Trivia *Mordred's name is based off Mordred, an archenemy/son of King Arthur and half-brother of Sir Gaiwain and Sir Garet in the tales of the Knights of the Round Table. *You can equip Mordred's bionic eye and bionic side of face. Some users find another person wearing it in Multiplayer Rooms and usually use the Customizer Tool to equip it. That is why you may see some people wearing it. *Dr.Hare and Mordred was voted Poptropica's favorite villian in a contest on the Creator's Blog. *Mordred was planned to be a minor helper until they gave him a red eye. Then they made him the main villain. *Mordred was only his former name, after it was changed to Binary Bard, he was known by that name completely. *In Super Villain Island, the former Mordred was seen. His dream is more of a flashback to when his bionic suit was created. Appearences *Astro-Knights Island *Super Villain Island Gallery Mordred_new.png|Mordred Binary_bard.png|Mordred in his new form as the Binary Bard Mordred's Return Poster.png|The poster confirming the Binary Bard's return. Unnamed Villain Posters Together.png|The full Super Villain Island poster. Binary Bard.jpg|Modred on the answer 'Binary Bard' for the question, 'Who Is Your Favorite Poptropica Villain?' Adventuresastroknights.png|Mordred(as the Binary Bard) on right BinaryBardAvatar.jpg|Binary Bard's avatar Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Featured Article Category:Binary Bard Category:Poptropica Creators Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Super Villain Island